ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
Return Home from Europe
|season = 5 |number = 26 |overall = 153 |airdate = May 7, 1956 |production = 5-26 / 153 |imdb = tt0609315 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Bob Schiller Bob Weiskopf |director = James V. Kern |previous = "Lucy Goes to Monte Carlo" |next = "Lucy and Bob Hope" (Season 6 premiere) |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ChesterCheese.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/EatingChester.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PsychoticMother.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CheesyInstruments.jpg Return Home from Europe was the 153rd overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 25th episode of season 5 of the series. The episode, which was also the season's finale episode, was directed by James V. Kern, originally aired on CBS-TV on May 14, 1956. Synopsis Homeward-bound from Europe, Lucy tries to get out of paying duties by disguising a big piece of Italian cheese as a swaddled baby—much to the consternation of the new mother seated next to her on the plane. Frank Nelson and Mary Jane Croft guest star. Plot summary Lucy is packing her bags in Nice in preparation to go back home to New York. She wants to bring home a huge 25-pound block of cheese for her mother, as both a souvenir and a thank-you present for watching Little Ricky during the Ricardos' time in Europe. But every pound over 66 pounds will cost $2 a pound! Ricky tells Lucy that he refuses to pay extra money to check a block of cheese in baggage on the airplane, especially when it's a gift for Lucy's mother, who failed to properly telegram Ricky that he has been asked to perform at the Roxy in just a few days. Not to be deterred, Lucy finds a way around Ricky's orders. Babies ride on planes for free airfare, so she disguises the cheese as an infant. She wraps the cheese in a blanket and puts a bonnet on its head. Ricky is too ashamed to sit beside Lucy holding the cheese baby, so Lucy gets stuck sitting next to a fellow mother, nosy Evelyn Bigsby. When the flight attendant comes by, she tells Lucy that there's no record of the cheese baby on the flight. Lucy said that she didn't think it mattered, since babies fly for free. She finds out from the flight attendant that babies don't fly free on overseas flights, and that she'll have to pay $30, 10% of the normal $300 airfare. In the middle of the night, Lucy wakes up Ethel and forces her to eat as much of the cheese as they both can. Lucy says she'll hide the leftover cheese somewhere. When she returns to her seat from hiding the cheese, Evelyn Bigsby wakes up to find Lucy laughing to herself and without a baby. When Lucy says the baby was really cheese, Evelyn freaks out, screams, and wakes up everyone on the plane. Lucy already showed signs of being a poor mother earlier in the flight, when she didn't even bring a baby bottle for the long flight, so it's only natural that Evelyn thought she was some psychotic mother who just had killed their baby. When arriving at customs, Evelyn swears that the baby was real, and Lucy and Ricky swear it was cheese. But the customs official won't buy the cheese story without evidence, and the cheese is nowhere to be found. Soon, it's time for Ricky's band to play "Home Sweet Home" for a TV broadcast, and when the musicians go to blow into their instruments, no notes come out. The orchestra finds gooey, melted cheese stuck inside their instruments. The mystery is solved of how the cheese disappeared. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest Starring *Mary Jane Croft ... as Evelyn Bigsby *Bennett Green ... as Interviewer *Mildred Law ... as Stewardess *Frank Nelson ... as Customs Officer Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes